


Violets are Blue

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red<br/>Violets are blue<br/>Tom wants to have sex<br/>So htfu, Bill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violets are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (P.S I don't dislike Ria at all, she is unfortunately just an accessible scapegoat for this fic)

Tom was getting frustrated with Bill’s regimes. Today was hair day, which meant Bill was dying his hair for the thousandth time this month, because apparently roots weren’t acceptable any more. Tom wished time would turn back to two weeks ago when roots were trendy and Bill was able to flaunt them for the paps.   
  
Tom had spent his whole life living with Bill and the fastidious upkeep of his image but it was beginning to cut into precious twin-time at an almost atomic rate. If he wasn’t careful Tom was going to get blue-balls. Or he’d find a real girlfriend, a threat he’d been dangling in front of Bill far too often lately.   
  
He glanced out the window at the dull over-hang of clouds. Today was cooler than usual and Tom was lounging in their living room, his guitar slung across his lap. He was glad for the respite from the sun’s rays despite being as much of a sun worshipper as Bill. It had made him more productive; he’d been for a swim, jotted down some new cords and even made lunch for them both. But now he only had one thing on his mind and that was Bill... naked, sweating and preferably underneath him.   
  
Sadly, Bill had his head covered in foul-smelling dye solution and it seemed he’d be occupied for the next few hours, a copy of _Elle_  to keep him company.  
  
Tom scowled, feeling hard done-by. He’d been half-hard ever since this morning when he’d woken up with a nude Bill sprawled on top of him. A quick morning session had been on his mind but as soon as Bill’s eye-lids had flickered open he’d bounded out of bed, claiming he had an errand list that went on for pages.   
  
Huffing, he set his guitar carefully on the sofa and stood. He wasn’t sure what he would achieve by interrupting Bill but he was bored and horny and if Bill couldn’t make time for sex, surely he could make time for some idle conversation.   
  
The bathroom door was pushed shut but Tom twisted the knob and stepped inside, the stench of peroxide filling his nostrils.   
  
“Eugh,” he wrinkled his nose and wafted a hand in front of him.   
  
“Don’t come in if you don’t like the smell,” Bill said.   
  
Tom looked down to see Bill lying on his belly against the tiled floor, a kimono style robe tied around his waist and a magazine spread out before him.   
  
“Nice to see you, too,” Tom said dryly. “Can I come in?”  
  
“You’re already in,” Bill noted, flicking a page of his magazine. “But, sure. You don’t need to ask, Tom.”   
  
Tom supposed Bill was right but he felt a bit needy, seeking his twin out for company. He supposed he also felt a bit guilty for hoping it might lead to more.   
  
Gingerly, he sat down, leaning against the wall with Bill stretched out in front of him.  
  
“Can I touch it?” He asked, reaching out for the light coloured locks on Bill’s head.   
  
Before he could touch however, Bill jerked back, swatting at Tom to go away.   
  
“Get off!” Bill rolled away, dragging his magazine with him and glaring at Tom. “You can’t touch it, it might make it go wrong.”   
  
Tom snorted. “I doubt it.”   
  
“Well,” Bill grinned slightly. “Just... hands off, okay?”   
  
Tom grinned too, and reached a hand forward to brush his palm against Bill’s cheek, rough with stubble.   
  
“I know what you’re going to say so don’t say it,” Bill said abruptly.   
  
“I wasn’t going to say anything!” In truth, he wasn’t. Tom had been considering kissing Bill, no words involved.   
  
“I’ll probably shave it off soon, when we go home next or something,” Bill didn’t look at Tom when he said it but Tom rolled his eyes. The beard again.   
  
“I don’t  _hate_  it,” he said, removing his hand from Bill’s cheek and leaning back against the tiles.   
  
“But you’d rather it wasn’t there,” Bill finished for him. “I know, I know. But I like it, I think it’s sexy.”   
  
Tom pursed his lips, not wanting to say otherwise in case he got a face full of nails. He didn’t mind Bill’s beard, but he liked the way he used to be able to run his hands all the way up and down Bill’s body in one smooth sweep. He didn’t tell Bill but it was because it reminded him of when they were young, foolish and living in Germany.   
  
Beardless or not however, Tom loved Bill more than anything in the world. He could never be truly homesick as he’d taken the most important part with him.   
  
“Bill...”   
  
“Are you about to suggest sex?” Bill looked up, one eyebrow raised.   
  
“Um...” Tom  _was_ , but he didn’t want to sound so tactless.   
  
“Because it’s not happening, I have too much to do today.”   
  
Tom scrunched his nose in distaste. “Come on, Bill. It’s been ages. It’s part of every healthy relationship.”   
  
“Tom, I have to make time for these things. We have a busy schedule,” Bill went back to his  _Elle_.   
  
“No we don’t,” Tom rolled his eyes. They liked to think they did but Tom knew they were both guilty of enjoying the Hollywood glitz and glamour. They made music at their own pace – which was a well earned privilege – and splashed around in the pool, went on day trips around California and smoked cigarettes along the boulevards in the evening.   
  
Bill flashed a smile. “I suppose not... but Tom, I’m so busy! Ria is coming round later to give me a manicure.”   
  
“Bill,” Tom gave his twin a look. “That’s called a social life, not being busy.”   
  
Bill bit his lip looking slightly sheepish.   
  
Annoyed, Tom tugged on Bill’s shoulder until he sat up, cross legged before him, the silk kimono pooling in his lap. The dye had made his hair stick up like bed-hair and Tom wanted to brush it aside but he didn’t want to risk being squawked at.   
  
Bill was watching him, smiling lazily, the  _Elle_  magazine left forgotten on the floor between them.   
  
The next second, Tom leant in and captured Bill’s lips in a kiss. The touch of Bill’s lips was soft, a contrast to the stubble Tom could feel against his chin. He grinned, pulling back and then kissing his twin for a second time.   
  
“Mmmm,” Bill said, his eyes drooping as he smiled softly.   
  
“So.... bed?” Tom suggested, trying not to sound too keen.   
  
Bill held Tom’s gaze for several seconds, looking a combination of sated and exasperated. Tom didn’t break eye contact, holding out for a miracle.   
  
He reached up to run his hands through Bill’s hair but Bill darted away, standing up in a hurry and whirling round to hop in the shower.   
  
Tom opened his mouth, about to call Bill out on being a tease but then Bill dropped his kimono and stepped into the steamy swirls. “Gotta wash this dye out!”   
  
Tom scrambled to his feet, grinning, “Really?”   
  
Bill turned to look over an exposed shoulder. “I wasn’t planning on holding out forever. I’ll give Ria a call after this to cancel.”   
  
Tom couldn’t believe his luck. His eyes alive, he quickly made his way towards Bill. Without taking off his clothes he stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around his twin and tugging him as close as possible beneath the spray.   
  
Their lips met in another kiss and Tom grinned as he felt Bill’s body, warm and wet against his own. He reached up a hand and smoothed Bill’s hair from his eyes, glad he was finally able to do so.   
  
“I love you more than dying my hair and getting manicures,” Bill said, his eyes wrinkling at the corners in a smile.   
  
Tom laughed and showed Bill just how much he loved him.


End file.
